


I thought we were watching a film- wait what are you doing.. Ponds-!

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Childish Eleventh Doctor, Fuzzy blankets, Popcorn battle, Tickle Fights, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, platonic cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's late at night, the wind is blowing wistfully, stars are glimmering brightly in dark-blanketed sky.All is calm- Well that is if you don't count the copious amounts of laughter emanating from a particularly suspicious blue box.This is my first fic, a guinea-pig if you will. Not at all an excuse to write fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this is just a test. So excuse my poor writing x

The Doctor pushes around a few pillows, muttering under his breath.   
"Ponds.. Insisting that I sleep" He had only been awake for a grand total of 37 hours, and despite his desperate wails of having 'superior biology', Amy and Rory had sent him off to his bedroom, like a petulant child refusing to take a nap.

So here he was, staring unblinkingly and extremely bored at the ceiling of his bedroom. Sure, the room had count-less books scattered around the floor and he _could _read instead, but they would surely find out.  
He had attempted something similar a while back- and sure enough, there Rory was when he emerged out of his hole, hands on hips with a look of knowing plastered onto his face as he shoo'd him back to bed.  
'Tardis.. What a traitor' He grumbled to himself, unable to shrug off the small smile on his lips. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get rid of the fuzzy feeling he got when he realized how much the old girl looked out for his well-being when he didn't manage to himself. __

__Well, insisted upon or not, he was still unable to sleep. Pajamas still on, he crept out of his room, closing the door quietly behind him. He paced the corridors until finally stopping, ears pricking up as he tuned into the muted sound of a television and hearty giggling flooding out of the entertainment room. He had it installed for his companions a few faces ago, yet he had seldom seen anyone who knew where it was, let alone use it. The Doctor peered his head around the corner to see a screen blaring along with his fiery-haired friend with her husband tangled up in a nest of fluffy blankets as they watched a film.  
His foot must have caught up on a board and made a sound because as soon as he approached, their heads turned. _ _

__"Oi, what are you doing up- I thought we told you to get some rest before you pass out on us" Said Amy, her thick Scottish accent lacing her words.  
The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck, "I-uhm, couldn't sleep" He uttered, eyes flickering between the two of them. After a moment of silence, Amy untangled herself and walked past the Doctor, patting his shoulder and looking him in the eye.  
"I'm going to make some popcorn" She said, although she didn't admit it, she knew there was no way of sending her restless friend to sleep.. so why not have him join them?   
"Wait- Pond! I'll uh, I'll come with you." He stuttered, unsure of where this was going. He tagged along quickly, leaving Rory there, alone. _ _

__-  
Popcorn was flying. Everywhere.   
For a genius, he could turn the simplest of things into a challenge. (Don't ask how he managed it)  
For a second they stood in silence, accepting their fate of an infinitely messy kitchen, before the Doctor picked up a stray piece and innocently launched it at Amy.  
She stood there blankly before catching on and grabbing a fistful and tossing it at the Doctor before retreating behind a counter, narrowly missing the onslaught of kernels and airily popped pieces of corn._ _

__Swiftly snatching the bowl of popcorn, Amy made a beeline for the door and catapulted herself onto the sofa. Laughing manically as she shielded herself behind Rory, who barely had time to comprehend what was happening before a ruffled looking Doctor ran through the door grinning wildly and tossing popcorn at Rory's face, a bunch weaving it's way into his hair._ _

__"Oh no you don't-" He murmured playfully, jumping up onto the squishy sofa and tackling the Doctor to the floor.  
The Doctor squealed "Rory- what, what are you doing?" He wriggled "Pond? I thought we were watching a film- PoND!-"  
Amy leaped off of her position and down onto the rug along with the rest of them and started tousling the Doctor's floppy hair out of his eyes and tickling him beneath his neck._ _

__An odd strangled sound escaped from his throat, that similar to a cat hissing as he cringed away from the action, a beaming smile pinned up against his features, shaking his head crazily in an attempt to get away.  
"Resistance is futile!" Exclaimed Amy, at this the Doctor chuckled and flailed his limbs, breaking the human cage the pair had formed and crawling away to what seemed like a safe distance.   
Pouncing, Amy crawled on top of the Doctor, reaching her arms out to tickle him. The Doctor kicked out his legs, pressing his knee against her stomach, acting as his only defense against Amy.   
A laugh bubbled from his throat and he pushed her face away exuberantly as her arms stretched out._ _

__Rory resided to the sofa, watching the pair contently, and occasionally cheering Amy on._ _

__-  
It was approximately an hour before the laughter died down again. Amy, Rory and the Doctor had crawled back under the blankets.  
The Doctor curled in the corner of the sofa, snuggled under his arm was Amy with Rory's head settled on her lap._ _

__The Doctor was no longer struggling to sleep. In fact, his eyes were already beginning to drift shut as the sound of the film (that they never really watched) buzzed in the background._ _


End file.
